


Old Gods

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternate Universe - Trolls Conquer Earth, Background Character Death, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cliffhangers, Clothing Bondage, Death Threats, Dubious Consent, F/M, Foot Fetish, Guns, Hand Jobs, Magic, Mommy Kink, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Slavery, Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Nooks (Homestuck), Past Character Death, Restraints, Slavery, Speciesism, Stomping, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Unhealthy Kismesissitude, kicking, love potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: " rose is a human– maybe a prisoner of war, maybe a casualty of alternia's cruel rule over human planets, maybe a shrewd survivalist playing the long con– who has been selected as the Amporas' newest plaything. the Ampora men quickly realize they've gotten more than they bargained for.give me the decadence and hedonism and glorious, glittering excess of the royal Ampora clan, and give me Rose scoring one (or two) for the home team through any means necessary– magic, judicious application of pressure to certain pressure points, or just her quick wits and feminine wiles! however it goes down, I want Rose to make these two fishtrolls her bitches.bonus points for mommy kink, and/or for Rose ending up with a swollen belly full of slurry (or lots of tiny little fish eggs!)"





	Old Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Shame_Basement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shame_Basement/gifts).



Rose Lalonde glittered in gold and all her finery, like a sparkling night lit by Alternia's twin moons, spoken about only in legend. For a slave, she was lavished, posh with attention. She was a queen amongst serfs, a snowstorm of diamond dust, owned by two of the most war-fame full men on Earth. Eridan Ampora, roughly her contemporary, and Cronus Ampora, a man who would have probably seen the Roman Empire given the opportunity. At a triangular dining table, Eridan and Rose sipped thoughtfully in the general direction of the wine bottle. A 2051 vintage, right before the land was salted and spiked, the grapes turned violent and wrathful. Only taken out for special occasions, such as breakfast.

The owner of this lavish estate, once some unlucky human's mansion, twisted into a spiraling, dizzy feat of architecture by semi-automated construction drones, was currently away on official business. He had been away for the past week, and every passing day increased the probability of the next one being the one where he returned home and exacted his unreasonable demands upon the two. That wasn't to say that Eridan was blameless in this debacle, but being a thaumaturge in a species that typically uses simple science to solve their problems rendered him a bit of a wet blanket, unwilling to make those sorts of brusque statements towards Rose. Honestly, she was absolutely certain that the poor thing had a crush on her, even at this age - finding a troll's diary while cleaning up their respiteblock would do well to prove that sort of thing. Trolls passed by and through, occasionally with humans in tow, and Eridan was never one to turn down a blackrom fling, but his flushed quadrants remained conspicuously empty.

"Are you enjoying your eggs, Eridan?" Rose asked, watching as he picked at them thoughtlessly, a golden fork in hand. Normally, she had been instructed to refer to him as "Sir", but nobody enforced that rule except for the Orphaner himself, and not even his presence could stop their first name basis should he not be physically present to hear it. He adjusted his tie and looked down at the plate of soft, custardy eggs, a shining, golden sheen, a sprinkling of spices and diced herbs upon what was otherwise a relatively bland and boring meal.

Casualwear for the Amporas was a suit and tie, with formal occasions marked by full imperial regalia - so what did it mean to Rose when Eridan was missing his suit's jacket? Some state of undress between "none" and "lounging" was a new experience for her.

"They're eggs, Rose. What's there to enjoy?" He replied, biting down on his fork and scraping the latest miniature pile-of-piles with his teeth, a subset of eggs down the gullet. His other hand swirled the tiny remaining amount of wine from his glass, and he silently slipped it down along with it. Alcohol didn't hit trolls in the same way it did humans, so every sunrise, Rose got to get just a teeny tiny bit sloshed. A stomach full of morning caviar was an excellent addition to the bouquet.

A queen amongst serfs. Rose's dresses were slinky and low cut, despite her lack of bust, mostly black with lines of violet. On one occasion, she had heard Dualscar remarking to another troll about how similar it was to the regular wear of a person named "Porrim", how uncomfortable it made him to see a jadeblood's dress turned into the clothes of a slave. Obviously, she begun wearing it more, flaunting it, despite lacking the figure for it. A set of golden manacles, mostly ornamental, connected a thin, luxurious chain to the straps of her dress. She didn't understand the necessity of it, but it was stylish, and probably symbolic of something. Being chained to the clothes of a troll? Oh, the essays she could've written about this should she be an outsider looking in. A matching, heavy collar completed the ensemble, albeit not one chained to anything (although there was a loop for a leash should she need one - but she never did).

"Well, shall I count the ways?" Rose offered, holding up a fist and then beginning to extend fingers one by one, starting with her middle one. A shame that the trolls hadn't yet caught on to all her small rebellions, but a particular shame that they hadn't realized the obscenity of the middle finger. Teaching them its use as a traditional human greeting no doubt caused an endless cavalcade of humorous, comedic antics. She idly wondered how John was doing, and then continued her counting. "One. The taste. Food tastes good, especially food that I make, because I've been cooking for myself for a while and have gotten quite good at it. Two. The texture. You've expressed severe pickiness at the state of your eggs, even as your tastes change over the years, and this particular style is the one that has consistently drawn your compliments. Three. The smell. I'm not just throwing any old spices in here, despite my personal belief that a good egg stands alone spiceless - we're using, at your behest, expensive, scarce delicacies, ones which I have used to compose a veritable sensory symphony for your tastebuds. Fourth..."

Rose always did have a tendency to go a little overboard. Eridan rolled his eyes in her general direction, and shoveled another forkful into his mouth, almost finishing the plate in the process. Then, he scooped the rest into his awaiting, carnivorous gullet, giving her a couple of moments of pause and then glowering at her. "And number four?"

Rose hummed politely, unlatching the manacles from her wrists with a tap of her fingers. They weren't supposed to come off until the day was done, but a flash of yellowish light did the job fine, causing them to swing off of her hands and slap rudely into her hips. Grabbing the chains attached to her dress, she ripped them out, while Eridan stared at her in awed, stunned silence. "Fourth is the potion that I put in it that will cause you to become deliriously horny and suggestible." She said, tapping the collar around her neck and letting it fall to the ground with a loud crash. She got up, smiling serenely, and snapped her fingers. "Give me your wand, Eridan."

Eridan... did not want to give her his wand. His arms shook, his face crumpled up, and he tried very hard to resist the droplets of love potion circulating through his veins. Rose steadfastly refused to use whatever silly troll term they had for veins in her internal dialogue, just how she had steadfastly refused to give up all these years, sneaking nights and taking advantage of hospitality to seek her way through Eridan's library of tomes. Her bare feet clad in jewelry, rings and anklets chiming with soft tones, click click click clicked against the polished black tile, faintly glowing white lines illuminating her steps. The rest of the dining room was as magnanimously dressed as Rose, strands of cloth tied across the high ceiling to tint the lights, silver and golds and black and violets, all the latest kitchen accessories. It was a shame that she was going to have to be the first one to lead the revolution, because Eridan really did dote on her, even if he was kind of a genocidal dickhead.

So, instead, Rose just took it from him. She tugged her dress down just quickly enough to show off her breasts, stunning him in their glory, and then reached into his pocket and withdrew his wand while he was busy shaking and convulsing. Hmm. Whippy. It was bright white, gently luminescencent in her hand in a way that it never did when Eridan brandished it. Unfortunately for him, Rose was much better at magic than he was.

"Thank you. Shall we?"

"S-Shall we?" Eridan slurred, trying to fight his instincts screaming at him to get at Rose, to mount her and intertwine his tentabulge around a non-existent partner tentabulge, rolling and grinding until they both released tides of slurry... And his rational mind telling him to suddenly get away from the (ex?-)slave with the glowing wand. He had designed the thing himself, he knew full well how dangerous it could be in the hands of a skilled thaumaturge.

Rose considered it a small blessing that she could make the decision for him, for once. She pointed the wand at the foot of Eridan's dumb metal chair with legs that were all twisted, appearing to be structurally unsound, nothing but a mere thought turning them _actually_ structurally unsound. It comedically dropped out from under him, metal folding like a blanket until it formed a pile beneath. "I believe it's due time for me to extract my comeuppance." Rose said, calm cloaking her unleashed fury, grabbing Eridan by his silly dyed hair and dragging him a couple of feet away, a little swish of her wand easily making the tile slippery enough to pull him with minimal effort. Rose could probably enchant herself into strength and power, should it be necessary, but it would be more fun, and not to mention, more cathartic, to do this as Rose Lalonde-ly as possible.

Pointing her wand at Eridan, she didn't even need a verbal incantation to summon a set of golden manacles from the floor, fused into the tile, pinning him spread-starfish. She could already see the outline of his bulge writhing against his pants. She was about to get at it, watching him sweat his way through his shirt, when the sliding open of the front door piqued Rose's attention.

The immense mountain of slender rifletroll known as Orphaner Dualscar - or, more personally, as Cronus Ampora. Before Rose could lift her wand to attention, his face was contorted into a rictus scowl, grabbing a small rectangle off of his belt and flicking it like one would flick out a switchblade (not that Rose had personally seen a switchblade in years), quickly unfurling it into a modestly sized anti-personnel pistol. He pointed it at Rose, and she pointed her wand back at him.

"What do you think you're doing, girl?" Dualscar growled, stepping forward and to the side, while Rose strafed him in the other direction, stepping on Eridan's shoulder in the process. He squeaked in clearly aroused pain, his eyes swimming and slightly glazed over, gills fluttering in the non-existent wind. Dualscar, set a couple of feet below and a couple dozen feet away, rounded around the fountain of water spraying in the air, slowly making his way up the four stairs to the kitchen and dining room while Rose found her strafe halted by the presence of a pesky railing.

"Ideally, I'd like to exact revenge on the two of you, and then escape, in that order. But if I have to do just one, I'll stick with the latter. You can keep your descendant, although I'm not sure he'll stay sane without my antidote." Rose smirked, brandishing her weapon of choice like she had been wielding it for years. The light cast chiaroscuro shadows across Rose's face, cutting her apart in neat silhouetted pieces. Eridan was indeed writhing against the floor, his hands trying very hard to reach down and grab for his bulge, but, obviously, something was in the way.

"I don't think I can agree to either of those terms, girl. You and I both know I can take a hell of a lot more punishment than you can. Put the wand down and we can do this the nice way." Dualscar threatened, furrowing his brow. "Keep it pointed-"

Rose didn't wait for him to finish his sentence, pointing her wand down and removing the friction from tiles he were about to step on. His footfall sent him heel-over-ass backwards, and a loud, rattling _**BANG**_ shok the mansion as his gun went off, demolishing a hole in the ceiling. Jesus christ, what, was he gonna just kill her? That's the sort of gunshot that just removes someone from existence if it hits you.

Fortunately, Rose was completely missed, and she demonstrated this fact by dashing forward, vaulting over the table, and scooting along her heels as elegantly as she could manage against the magic-greased surface, ending by stomping her foot down onto Dualscar's wrist. Eridan let out a loud, wailing sound from the distance, leading Rose to similarly loudly shush him. Leveling her wand at Dualscar's face, she smirked triumphantly, grinding her heel into his wrist. To give him some credit, though, he was certainly taking it like a champ. Not even a wince of pain.

As he raised his other hand to attempt, likely, to sweep Rose off her feet, she stated - as calmly as she could, given the circumstances - "No.". Dualscar's clothes stiffened up on his body, quickly hardening into an impenetrable, unbreakable layer, effectively trapping him in his own regalia. She now had two trolls trapped on the floor of their own apartment about 30 feet apart, and no way of getting them close enough that she could step on both of them! Truly, a tragedy.

No, wait. Magic. Magic could do anything. Rose pulled Eridan off the floor with a bit of good ol' telekinesis, aping that of the rusts and mustards that she had seen march past the window of her bedroom tower. Generally, the better one understood the thing they were magicing, the less of your energy it took, and Rose understood manacles and soap and the Ampora's wardrobe well enough that pulling those golden semicircles out into full circles was a fool's errand. Eridan followed the tip of her wand, floating a couple of feet off the ground, before being gently deposited right next to Dualscar, his cuffs fusing back into the tile.

Rose stood in front of both of them, looming as threateningly as she could. Eridan was writhing and moaning, the front of his pants painted incongruously violet from preslurry, while Dualscar growled and cursed, barking for Rose to let him go, or she'd be sorry.

Payback time.

"What're you gonna do, girl? Gonna kill me? Better make it quick. Better kill me in one shot, or Empress knows what I'll do with you." Dualscar growled, gnashing and bucking against his clothes, stiffer than the stiffest jeans to ever have been woven. Did jeans get woven? Questions for another day, Rose. She stepped up to him and put her foot on his crotch, revoking just enough of the enchantment to dig her heel in, causing him to audibly twitch but not move much otherwise. Unlike Eridan, Dualscar seemed to have a degree of discipline. In another place and time, Rose would've found it attractive, but now it just made her want to work harder to get her kicks in - literally and metaphorically.

"Don't be ridiculous, Master. Unlike you, I have no desire to kill, inborn or otherwise. Violence is not within my nature." Rose said, grinding the sole of her foot into Dualscar's crotch until she heard a slight, satisfying squish of a bulge being released from its prison. A familiar sight and sound, but not a sensation - blessedly, Rose had been spared the dizzying prospects of becoming a troll sex slave (evidently, their temperature and unique genitalia provided a luxurious and pricey concupiscent experience), but she had seen his junk more times than she'd care to count. To feel it squishing beneath her foot was its own natural high, a sensation she could easily get addicted to should she not be careful. Squish squish squish. "However, I would like you to be humiliated beyond belief. I was lying about needing an antidote, by the way - evidently, you didn't seem to care - but Eridan will be back to his normal self in several days."

Dualscar pretended not to be breathing heavily when Rose reared her leg back and kicked him in the crotch. "You can't run forever, girl. I'll find you, and make sure you're dealt with appropriately."

"Please don't leave, Rose!" Eridan shouted, rather suddenly. Rose raised an eyebrow at him, one that went only higher when he yelled out "I love you!"

"No you don't, Eridan, you just have a very strong potion running through your system right now." Rose answered, watching him squirm in his bindings. It was almost cute. In another time and place, she might even have considered him a viable option. "And if you do find me, I'll just make sure to enjoy my limited freedom with appropriate judiciousness and make life as difficult for you as possible. Otherwise, I'll just leave this place, and you, forever."

She kicked him again, and this time he had to exhale, his right eye twitching upwards for a split second. "I'll track you down to the ends of the Earth if I need to."

Rose reeled back to aim again, and he flinched. She laughed a bit, just two good chuckles, and climbed on top of him, her feet somewhat steady while she went from kicking his dick (equivalent) to just outright stepping on him. She bounced up and down, gave him a couple of stomps, but the novelty was quickly wearing off. Not the least of which being that he was apparently getting off from being trampled on, but that was certainly a contributing factor. "I'm sure you will, Master." Rose replied, walking back down his abs, and making sure to stomp hard on his bulge on her way down. She tapped the wand idly against her chin, thinking about how to actually humiliate them in a way that left a lasting impact, but not any damage.

Then, she had an idea. Somewhat of a nefarious idea, that only really made sense to her as it grew and germinated into its full, blooming form. Something patently ridiculous, but also somewhat empowering. Reclaiming. Something with her in control. She pointed her wand towards Eridan and gave it a swish, unlocking his bindings almost immediately. He scrambled to his knees and got down on them, almost flipping over in the process, bowing reverently towards Rose. Kissing her foot. She smiled - it was sweet, despite the situation. Useful, too - the only way one could make an actual love potion, of course, required the love to exist there to begin with. Rest in peace, several pages of Eridan's diary. You've been put to a better use.

"Please don't leave, please don't leave me..." Eridan mumbled with the reverence of one begging their actual lover, and not just an imagined, pined-over one. Eridan was inoffensive, milquetoast, and mostly piggybacking off of his ancestor's glory - but the most important part was that when Rose sat down, folding her legs criss-cross on the cold tile floor, and patted her lap, she saw Dualscar leer with rage.

"Don't worry, Eridan, I won't be going anywhere for a while. Now be a good boy and come to Momma, okay?" Rose offered - no, demanded - leading Eridan to pitifully crawl into her lap. She had described the concept often enough to Eridan that she didn't feel it needed further explanation, and the reclamation of a since-abandoned human phrase filled her with a sense of self-satisfied schadenfreude. She was going to be feminine, she was going to be human, and yes, she was going to be the mammal to their insects. Dualscar strained against his bindings, thrashing feebly, to no avail. "What, is there an issue, Master? Does that phrase bother you? Or is it me giving Eridan the attention you never felt the need to extract?"

"Cur." Dualscar spat - literally spat, aiming his best and missing by a mile. Rose had to laugh at him, reaching down, hovering her hand near Eridan's pants.

"That's no way to talk to a lady. Eridan, would you like me to touch you?"

"Yes, Momma--" He breathed, willing to take in her little roleplay as easily as one took in food. Honestly, Rose could probably ask him to do anything and he'd likely accept the offer with voracious need. Rose slid her hand down into his pants and slowly stroked his already-writhing bulge, going from base to tip in long, languid motions. Eridan reached up, his eyes misty, slightly glazed over, "M-May I hug you?"

Aww. Adorable. "Of course you can - come to Momma, alright, Eridan?"

Eridan reached up and hooked his arms around her shoulders, burying his face in her neck. A couple of loud, sloppy, and poorly executed kisses still filled her with amusement nonetheless. He spoke tiny words but they were muffled out by the larger sounds, namely, Dualscar's grunting and growling, and Eridan's bulge squishing in Rose's hands. Despite all these years, this was truly the first time she had felt a tentabulge rather than just witnessed it from afar. Spongy, yet solid and firm, tacky and slick at the same time, it was an interesting mixture of contradictions. It tried to coil its way around her fingers, slipping in and out between knuckles as it did so, getting her hand covered in violet stickiness.

"What are you doing, you... fucking idiot?" Dualscar roared, shaking in rage. Craning his neck very far for very long was evidently beyond even someone of his stature, so his head fell back, flopping onto the floor while the ends of his limbs flailed impotently, wrists and ankles rolling in the air. "You're supposed to kill the girl, not kiss her!"

Eridan almost responded, but Rose wasn't here for it. She brought her preslurry covered hand up to Eridan's mouth and gently shushed him, albeit without touching his skin. No need to make that much more of a mess than was already being made. "Shh. Let Momma do all the talking for you, alright, Eridan, darling?" She spoke, borrowing affectations from a Roxanne Lalonde long since lost to the voids of war. If her own mother was still out there, Rose was almost entirely certain she would appreciate this act, and all that it meant for Rose's self-respect, as well as using it in the way she did. "No need for you to talk to Mean Ol' Mr. Dualscar more than one has to, right?" She teased, taking on an affectionate, yet condescending tone towards the two of them in the same statement. Her hand slid back down into Eridan's pants, and went back to the stroking.

"Mmhmm..." Eridan softly hummed, relaxed and at ease in Rose's lap. Thankfully, he was just barely the shorter and smaller of the two - Rose was well fed despite her position, while Eridan often rejected meals unless given ample bothering about them - so carrying him in her lap like this wasn't as difficult as it might've seemed to the outside observer. He hummed and cooed, occasionally planting a kiss to somewhere along Rose's neck or collarbone, ones that she couldn't help but appreciate, tilting her neck back to give him a little more room.

"Eridan! You stop this nonsense this instant or I'll flay you from gill to bulge!" Dualscar screamed, a loud noise, the combined tones of something ripping and something cracking, ringing through the dining room. Dualscar's arm busted through the sleeve of his hardened shirt, shattering it to pieces, and on its way back down, Rose pointed her wand towards it, slamming it down to the tile floor telekinetically and forming a ring of heavy, golden manacles. From fingertips to shoulderblade, restricting every single part of arm. She didn't even look scared, at least, not externally, although the panicked reaction to his breaking of her magic ward was probably worth a retrospect examination.

"Like I said, Eridan, no need to listen to him." Rose spoke soothingly to the scared troll, watching him cling onto her clothes for protection. Her hand continued to slide up and down, his bulge gradually growing more and more frantic in its motions while she touched and touched. "As for you, Mr. Dualscar, why in God's name are you threatening poor, sweet, defenseless Eridan? After all, aren't I your enemy here?"

Dualscar spat again, continuing to strain the one arm bound even tighter by metal, as if his pride wouldn't let him just try and bust out with the other arm. If he had been smart enough to pull that trick a couple more times, Rose might've actually ran out of magical energy - but alas, his fury blinded him. "Species traitor. I'll put a plasma round between _both_ your eyes before I watch this debauchery any more than I have to!"

Rose quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so? So, it's not the mommy kink that is really bothering you--" She spoke, as if she wasn't currently giving Eridan a handjob right then and there in front of Dualscar's very eyes, "--But the mere fact that I'm deigning fit to grace Eridan with my magnanimous presence?"

"You've _sullied_ him, girl. He had his whole life ahead of him, and now he's tainted goods."

"You hear that, Eridan, darling? Mr. Dualscar seems to be under the impression that you're tainted by associating this strongly with me, and I haven't even put your bulge anywhere salacious yet!" Rose teased, uncaring of consequences. She tugged Eridan's pants down to his thighs, watching that violet bulge thrash about, and gently pushed him down to the point where Rose could bend over (blessing that infamous Lalonde flexibility) and manage to wrangle his bulge close to her mouth, sticking her tongue out for a playful tasting.

Dualscar screamed. No words this time, just unfathomably impotent fury.

Eridan's bulge had a salty, sea-like taste to it, not unlike... Uni, perhaps? Something a little sublime, a little tasting of the ocean, something Rose could've gotten used to in better circumstances. She moved her head up and down, following the curving motions of his bulge with her tongue, Eridan making wordless whines in her ear, until he bucked and arched and began to cum. Unlike humans, trolls didn't "shoot" their slurry - it more or less leaked out in long-lasting waves, and Rose was quick to try and get most of it in her mouth - opening up and aiming Eridan's bulge the best she could to avoid getting most of it across her face. All things considered, it was _not_ the worst tasting thing she had ever eaten, and when she popped her mouth off, it was with a satisfied smack of her lips, wiping them with the back of her arm.

She wiped her hand off on Eridan's clothes, and then gently deposited him on the ground. "There, that wasn't so bad, right, Eridan, darling?" Rose asked.

"Yes, Momma..." Eridan mumbled. Rose gave him a smug smile and bent down to kiss him, before turning around on her heel, putting Eridan and the enraged Dualscar behind her...

Then, she thought better of it. Sighing, she spun back around, grabbed Eridan's wrist, and urged him back to his feet. "Come on. Let's go." She said, turning around to give Dualscar one last look. "Your restraint spell will probably dissipate in a day or so. Sorry if you get hungry." She taunted, flicking her wand towards the sink, immediately turning it on and then twisting the faucet so that it turned into a small fountain, spraying on the tile floor, beginning to make, well, a huge mess. The water formed a puddle, one that would grow to encompass Dualscar in due time, and make sure he didn't get too dehydrated. Or something like that.

"You better not go anywhere, girl. I'll find you. You and that... Species traitor!"

Rose rolled her eyes, ushering Eridan away. "Eridan, sweetie, how about you be a dear and wait for Momma outside, okay? I've got to take care of some business here before we go." She asked, and he nodded, following her instructions to the letter, disappearing from sight. Rose stepped up to the plate, and knelt down to sit on Dualscar's abs. She knew exactly how dangerous being this close to a fully grown troll was, even when she reached down to disarm him, grabbing his gun, pointing wand-tip to barrel, and causing it to fall apart into parts without the slightest hint of effort. "I'm right here, Master. Do as thou wilt."

Dualscar made the kind of motion that, were his entire body not restrained, would probably be a lurch forward to throttle her. Thankfully for the status of Rose's neck, and also, her life, she remained dutifully unthrottled, able to play about as she wished. "I'll kill you..." He snarled, eliciting the second eye roll from Rose.

"Come on, get some better lines." Rose mocked, bending down to lie her head on Dualscar's chest. She traced little delicate circles across his clothes, teasing him in the way that one would tease a lover, smearing Eridan's leftover preslurry across Dualscar's shirt. "What were you saying about flaying Eridan from gill to bulge again? That one was exciting. Say it again?"

Dualscar finally managed to land a spit, hocking one on Rose's clothes. Rude. She slapped him as hard across the face as her little human arm could managed, jerking it away to avoid the inevitable retaliatory gnashing of teeth. Reaching back, she pressed her wand to Dualscar's crotch, and a soft sizzling sound precluded the dissolution of his clothes, forming a hole there from which his frantically spasming bulge could escape. "Oh my! It seems that you'll have to flay yourself from gill to bulge, species traitor. Look at you, getting turned on by all that mess. I won't even pull the Momma thing with you, but I bet you liked it on some level. Weirdo."

"I won't even kill you, girl. Death's far too easy an escape." Dualscar spoke, his growling and bravado degraded to menace and ice. "I'll-"

Rose tapped the ground, and a strip of tile from the floor peeled cleanly off of it, clamping around Dualscar's face, forming a bit with which to silence him. "Hush, child." She leaned back and began to slide her once-sullied hand back somewhere where it could get sullied once more. "What would all your highblooded friends say if they found out that you pailed with a human? I mean, I imagine most of them are probably going to be pretty okay with it, but let's assume there's at least one of them that knows your rabid stance on "species traitors"." Rose lectured, curling her finger into Dualscar's nook. His bulge shot around her wrist, trying to pull it away, but a limb with bones was stronger than a limb without, and she forced her fingers in nonetheless.

"And yet, it is this very human that made your nook wet in the way that not a hundred dissatisfied lovers could in the past." Rose continued, hearing the wet sounds of squishing, drooling flesh curved around her fingers, bulge trying to pry her arm away without the strength necessary to do so. "Believe me, I know. I stay up late and listen to the noises. I don't know if you realized this, but you're quite loud."

Dualscar's eyes squeezed shut, his head trying to rock back and forth as his bulge gave up on strangling Rose's wrist and instead began to frantically wave in the air, seeping out preslurry at an alarming rate. The water from the broken faucet had begun to reach Rose's feet, soaking up into Dualscar's clothes without softening them. Rose's fingers gently pushed in and out, going ahead with an assumption that, for lack of better evidence, trolls had sensitive parts at roughly the same locations as Rose did. So, she pressed up, into where Dualscar's bulge would be presumably sheathed, and his hips shivering under her seemed to belie a successful result.

"Look at you, Orphaner. A pathetic creature of meat and bone. I could feel you underneath me when I stepped on you, feel how much you enjoyed it-" Something about Rose's talk made her feel vile inside, but then again, Dualscar had personally killed people she loved. She settled it mentally as a fair exchange. "and I have to say, it's amusingly sickening. How long have you lusted after me, Dualscar? How long have your prejudices left you wanting for the very girl you have under your thumb already? All you'd have need to do is ask. It wasn't like I would've been able to say no."

Surprisingly, Dualscar began to cum. His bulge seized and tightened up, and Rose made sure to hook her thumb around the base, trying to point it backwards as the incoming tide of violet began to paint itself across the ground. She continued to finger him just a little bit past that, but when his bulge threatened to splatter against her, she stopped to grab it firmly, squeezing it shut for a moment before letting her grip up. Keeping it pointed away. The water began to reach the slurry pond, mixing with it and blending it on the edges.

There would be worse fates than laying where he was. Like death. If anything, Rose was being a touch soft with him, she thought. Still, she pulled her hand away and wiped it clean on his clothes. That should be enough, and if he wanted to chase after her, she'd be prepared. "Enjoy your first time with a human. Hopefully, it won't be the last."

Rose got up, patted down the crinkles and wrinkles in her dress, and then turned around, away from the groaning Dualscar.

"If you want to find me, give it your best shot."

* * *

By the time the love potion wore off, about 18 hours later, Rose was nowhere to be found. All Eridan had to go off of was a signed note, in her distinct, familiar cursive. They had fled together, deep into the woods, but at some point, they had become lost and split up. Or... was it separation? He found the note an hour later, in his pocket, as if it was intended to be found there, along with his wand, as if she had meant to leave it for him.

Obviously, this was because it was, and she did.

Did he resent her? No, not really. He understood everything perfectly fine. And despite the nature of her final actions, he couldn't say he minded too much, consummating the kind of attraction he stupidly thought he had managed to keep hidden.

He could read notes just fine.

Come find me.  
-Rose Lalonde

Couldn't turn back now.

* * *

 

Soaking wet, covered in his own slurry, and full of fury that no man, troll or otherwise, had ever felt, Dualscar finally emerged from his cloth prison. He wouldn't get anywhere with a head full of fire and flash. He took a long, warm shower, making sure to scrub himself of the Rose human's filth. He took his time drying off. He took his time.

Ruminating. Thinking.

Death would be a shame. He packed his things, grabbing his array of nonlethal weaponry. Nets, grappling hooks, capturing implements designed to subdue. A concealable taser, slipped onto his finger like a ring. Sleeveless clothes, this time, with pants that didn't cover his knees. He would learn from this mistake.

No use crying over it. He and Eridan had been outsmarted, it was as simple as that. Given a day to stew in his own anger had simmered it to a light bubble.

No, death would be a shame. Rose Lalonde was far too smart to deserve death. Far too clever.

As much as he hated to admit it, far too attractive.

She'd make a fine kismesis. Leagues and bounds better than the uninteresting trolls that rotated in and out of his life in an endless procession, nobody able to give him the kismesitude he'd be satisfied with. But he looked into her eyes and he saw her spades and he looked back just as pitch, that much he was sure of.

He packed his net launcher onto his back, slipping the strap over his shoulder. Joint padding and a helmet, he revved the engine of his hoverbike. It lifted and tilted off the ground, sputtering to a start, belching processed smoke into the air.

He'd find her.


End file.
